


Вечный двигатель

by Elga



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя поймать падающую звезду, догнать блуждающий огонек, а Дину никак не удается удержать Фейт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечный двигатель

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Signe (oxoniensis)  
>  **Оригинал** : [Perpetuum mobile](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/297698.html)

Нельзя поймать падающую звезду, догнать блуждающий огонек, а Дину никак не удается удержать Фейт.

Иногда, конечно, она задерживается. Ненадолго.

Но никак не может успокоиться. Всегда тревожная, нетерпеливая, готовая к битве.

Он трахает ее быстро и грубо, спустив трусики до лодыжек, запустив руки под блузку. Как-то он пытался ее поцеловать.

— Прелюдии не для меня, — сказала она тогда и склонилась к его члену. Но Дин не жаловался.

Иногда она ненадолго остается, даже на завтрак, если он угощает, но обычно надевает трусики и улыбается, а Дин, разомлев, по-прежнему не может пошевелиться.

— Увидимся, — говорит она и уходит.

**Конец**


End file.
